fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Igser Jr.
Igser Jr. is Bowser's and Morton's father, and was king of the Koopas before Bowser took over. Physical appearance Igser Jr. has a tan snout, yellow body, green shell, and tall green hair just like Iggy. Iggy was named after him by using the prefix in Igser's name. Story Igser was born in the Fire kingdom and had no brothers or sisters. When he was a kid he liked to go out with his father Igser Sr. exploring the island and sometimes capturing the Queen (peach's grandmother). But one day when Igser Sr. was on a special trip something happened and he never came home. Igser Jr. waited a long time until he got restless and decided to find his father. His first stop was Dimblewood forest. He searched the ground fo any signs of his father's footprints but found none. But as soon as he gave up he spotted a trail of blood leading deeper into the woods and Igser Jr. decided to follow it. Later the trail ended up in a clearing and what he saw at the end of the clearing was something that would scar his heart forever. There lay the body of Igser Sr. all cold and lifeless. Igser Jr. ran home and told Sapphire (His mother) what he saw. Years later when Igser Jr. grew up he was still thinking of his father and his heart still cold especially since his mother left the castle and went back to her family. What about me? He thought. Why leave your lonely son in this deserted castle all by himself? The coldness seemed to worsen over time and he started to use the acid pit more often than usual.(The acid pit is where if a minion makes the king angry he throws the minion into the acid pit.) But one day some of that coldness melted away when this new koopa came into his castle. That koopa later becomes the mother of Bowser and Morton Sr. Even later in time when he was looking at a picture of himself he spotted a stork carrying a bag full of human babies. (The baby Mario Bros.) Igser suddenly bolted down the hallway until he found Kamek playing cards with his own wand. Then Igser Jr. yelled really loudly: "KAMEK!!! I SPOTTED A STORK CARRYING HUMANS!! YES HUMANS AND I WANT YOU TO KILL THEM RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Then Kamek disappeared with a POOF! Pleased with himself Igser Jr. went to go tell Ludwinda What he did. A few minutes into the conversation there was a loud BANG! and Bowser came into the room frantically dancing like he had to go to the bathroom or something. "Son, if you have to the bathroom you don't ha..." Igser Jr. was Interrupted. "No! no! no! It's not that it's that Kamek killed the stork but the babies survived because they landed on a soft bush on Yoshi's island and now a bunch of stupid yoshis are stopping us!" WHAT!?! Yelled Igser Jr. "Then we must prepare the fight." Then Igser Jr., Ludwinda, Bowser, and Morton Sr. all climbed onto Igser Jr.'s airship and they all flew to Yoshi's island. When they got there Igser Jr. found three yoshis with the babies. "Hey you!" Said Igser Jr. All of the yoshis stared at him. "Give me those babies right now or I will kill you!!!" A green yoshi replied: "No! we are not giving you what's left of the human race when we know what your ancestors did!" "Fine! then death it is!" Yelled Igser Jr. and he blew his fire breath at the green yoshi and he dodged out of the way. This was the beginning of the great battle of Igser Jr. Later near the end of the battle after Igser Jr. successfully killed a light blue yoshi named Sky, he was about to kill the pink yoshi because for some reason the green yoshi disappeared. But then all of a sudden a bomb was thrown out of the bushes and landed right next to Igser jr. and the bomb exploded making the sun vanish. Igser Jr. woke up to see Kamek right in front of him smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Asked Igser Jr. "Because I think you will make somebody very happy." Said Kamek. Confused Igser Jr. walked toward his castle. When he go inside he spotted his son eating steak. He ran straight toward him and hugged him very tightly "I missed you, my son!" Said Igser Jr. Happily. "Aurgh! Let go of me stranger and why are you calling me son?" Said Bowser. "Because you are Bowser." Said Igser Jr. "No, I'm the son of Bowser, Bowser Jr." Said Bowser Jr. "Wait if you are Bowser's son then how long was I asleep?" Said Igser Jr. "If you are Bowser's father then he said you were killed so...about 25 years." Replyed Bowser Jr. "25 YEARS!?!" Yelled Igser Jr. "I must find Bowser and Morton!!" Soon he found Bowser staring at a picture of Morton Sr. Igser Jr. tapped Bowser on the shoulder and Bowser spun around to be face to face with his dry father. "Do I know you?" Asked Bowser. "Yes, you do!!!" Said Igser Jr. happily "I'm your father!!" Then all of a sudden Bowser's dark face just got a lot happier "Father!! YOUR BACK!!!" yelled Bowser really happily. "We should throw a party right now!!" "Wait..." Said Igser Jr. "Where's Morton?" Asked Igser Jr. Some of the darkness returned to Bowser's face. "He's...dead" replied Bowser at last. "He was killed by Mario when he was pushed into lava and drowned." "Who's Mario?" Asked Igser Jr. "Mario is one of the babies you tried to kill all those years ago." Said Bowser "WHAT!?!?" Yelled Igser Jr. angrily. "Come on Bowser let's start a revenge attack!!" Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Koopas Category:Undead